Be Cruel, Scooby-Doo!
|previousepisode = Hide and Squeak |nextepisode = Hut, Hut, Yikes! }} Be Cruel, Scooby-Doo is the sixth episode of the first season of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (Catfish Co.). Premise Scooby-Doo goes missing, and three days later turns up as an evil version of himself. But Shaggy doubts it's really Scooby. Plot It was a dark night. Scooby-Doo, the famous dog, had been missing for weeks. A man was walking through the streets of Coolsville, putting up lost posters of Scooby-Doo. MISSING: SCOOBY-DOO. Scooby-Doo is the world’s greatest dog detective. Please help us find him! “Meh, I’m glad that dumb dog is gone,” he said. “Now my detective team will finally become the best one! So many other detectives who deserve to be in the newspaper. For once, I wish it could just be me. Sadly, that dumb Jones guy gave me the money to do this. He thinks he’s such a great leader.” Suddenly, there was a puff of green smoke. As it began to clear, he saw a shadowy shape. “Hello?” he asked. From out of it walked a witch. She had a purple robe and hat. She had long, white hair and dark blue skin with glowing blue eyes. She had sharp teeth all through her mouth. “Nice costume,” said the man. The witch laughed. “It is no costume!” “You can’t be a witch!” laughed the man. “I am,” said the witch. “Prove it!” exclaimed the man. “Do a magic spell with some stupid rhymes.” Purple and green smoke swirled around the witch as she rose up into the air. “Who is gone? He’s Scooby-Doo! Gone for so long, gone where to? His cool is up, his cruel is on! Here is Scooby-Doom, now your time has come!” There was a puff of red smoke, and the witch was gone. “Ha!” laughed the man. He began to roll all over the ground. “This is just too good!” From out of the smoke walked Scooby-Doo. “There you are Scooby!” exclaimed the man. “Shaggy’s looking for you over at his house.” “Shut up and go home,” said Scooby. He walked past. “Oh, and don’t follow me. I hate losers like you.” “Huh?” asked the man. He walked towards Scooby. “Is this some sort of joke?” “I said, shut it!” exclaimed Scooby. He tackled the man and growled. He stood there for a minute, then walked away. The man stared at him in shock. … Shaggy was sitting in his house, playing a video game. Fred walked in. “Hey Shaggy!” he exclaimed. “Let’s go solve some mysteries!” “Like, I can’t without Scooby,” said Shaggy. “You can’t play video games without him, and yet you are,” said Fred. “Look Fred,” said Shaggy. “Like, I’m pretending he’s next to me playing, okay?” Daphne walked in. “Then can’t you just pretend he’s there while solving mysteries?” asked Daphne. Scooby walked in, followed by Velma. “Guys, I found Scooby,” said Velma. “Like, Scooby!” exclaimed Shaggy. “Where have you been?” He ran over to hug Scooby. Scooby pushed Shaggy back. “None of your business,” he said. “Let’s go solve a mystery.” “Great!” exclaimed Fred. “Okay,” said Velma. “Let’s go!” said Daphne. “Like, something’s up with Scooby,” said Shaggy. Soon, the gang was walking to the Mystery Machine. “I’ll drive,” Scooby and Fred both said. “Wait, I’m the leader, I decide who drives!” exclaimed Fred. “Look Jones,” said Scooby. “I’m the boss now. So listen to my orders, or quit it.” “Quit what?” asked Fred. “Everything you’ve ever loved and stood for,” said Scooby. He pushed Fred into the back and got in the front. “I never knew you wanted to be the leader Scooby,” said Daphne. “Very interesting,” said Velma. “Like, guys,” said Shaggy. “That can’t be Scooby! Is nobody even, like, questioning this? He’s, like, totally evil! And he was, like, gone for days!” Fred poked Scooby. “Feels like Scooby. “Looks like Scooby,” said Daphne. “Smells like Scooby,” said Scooby. “Now shut your mouth Rogers.” Scooby began to drive the van away. From a high up cliff, the witch was watching. “Scooby-Doom is now the boss, sadly Fred it’s not his loss,” said the witch. She laughed, and vanished in a puff of smoke. … The Mystery Machine was driving through Coolsville. “Like, where we going?” asked Shaggy. “The Witch’s Convention,” said Scooby. Daphne nodded. Everybody blinked, and she was dressed like a witch. “I’ve always wanted to go to the Witch’s Convention! You have to be a fan of witches to get in. I love witches almost as much as sci-fi! But my dad always said it would give me weird ideas and my mom told me it would give me weird ideas,” said Daphne. “And you know what? My uncle told me it would give me weird ideas.” “Like, a Witch’s Convention?” asked Shaggy. “Sounds creepy!” “You sound creepy,” said Scooby. “But since I’m the leader-” “Alright Scooby, that’s enough!” exclaimed Fred. “I’m the leader. I’ve always been. As a kid I went to a summer camp to learn to set traps and be the leader of you and your friends who solve mysteries while driving a painted van! And they taught me that if a dog ever takes over your team and is driving the van, you must take it back!” “I went to a summer camp to learn how to tell dumb leaders how to do their jobs,” said Scooby. “Guys, there’s the Witch’s Convention,” said Velma, pointing ahead. “This is gonna be great,” said Daphne. “Like, this is gonna be awful,” said Shaggy. The Mystery Machine stopped, and everybody besides Shaggy got out. He stayed there. “Like, something happened to Scooby,” said Shaggy. “If he stays like this forever, my life will be ruined! I’m gonna go be sad about it." Shaggy got out of the van and walked off to the nearby gathering of people. “Hey,” said a man. “This is the people who are currently sad about their dog who has stopped liking them.” “Like, yeah,” said Shaggy. “It’s not the group for me.” He kept walking, looking down. He eventually realized he was walking on dirt, and looked up. It was raining heavily. He was in the middle of a forest. “Like, oh no, I’m lost!” There was a green puff of smoke. The witch flew up out of it and laughed. “Like, zoinks!” cried Shaggy. The witch pointed at him. “I have turned Scooby-Doo to Scooby-Doom! The rest of your friends shall go to! If you can’t get to the Witch’s Convention and warn them in time, then Fred will be no leader, no friend. Just an enemy, something you can’t mend!” She vanished. “Like, no!” cried Shaggy. … Daphne was wandering through the Witch’s Convention. “Wow,” Daphne said. “This stuff is so cool!” “Daphne,” said Fred, walking over. Velma walked over too. “Why are we here?” she asked. “Scooby was the one who wanted us to go,” said Daphne. “But I’m the leader guys!” exclaimed Fred. “That’s something Scooby can’t just take away from me. Ever since we first met on that fateful night many years ago, we became friends! Me, Velma, you, Shaggy, and Scooby! And now Scooby is trying to take that away from me, and I won’t stand for it! You guys have to help me.” “I don’t like people talking about the leader behind his back,” said a voice. Scooby-Doo walked over, looking very angry. “Hey Scooby,” said Fred. “Why not? I didn’t want it to have to be so hard, but it has to be like this. Scooby-Doo, I will not let you continue to rule my gang!” “Really?” asked Scooby. “Not like you can do anything about it.” Shaggy ran in. “Like, there’s a witch!” exclaimed Shaggy. “She turned Scooby-Doo into Scooby-Doom, the evil form of himself! And she’ll, like, do it to the rest of us if we can’t escape.” “That’s absurd,” said Scooby. A man walked over. “Not as absurd as this convention,” he said. “I’m Robert Smith, a big wizard fan. But they wouldn’t let me come to the convention dressed as a wizard because it’s only for witch’s. Luckily, a witch is haunting this convention, and they’ll have to make it for wizards.” “Witches are better than wizards,” said a voice. A woman walked over. “That’s wrong Agatha,” said Robert. “Magicians are the best!” “Not really,” said Agatha. “I’ve seen them perform.” “Me too,” said Robert. “I was in the very front of the audience. I’ve gotta go.” Agatha walked Robert go, then turned to the gang. “Hi kids, I’m the owner of the Witch’s Convention,” she said. “You wouldn’t happen to be the famous Mystery Inc., would you?” “We’re not really that famous,” said Velma. “Yes, we are,” said Daphne. “We’re in the newspapers all the time for solving mysteries.” “Can you solve the mystery of this witch for me?” asked Agatha. “Sure!” exclaimed Fred. “Alright, thanks!” said Agatha. She walked off. “Like, I told you so,” said Shaggy. “Well you’re just a loser anyway,” said Scooby-Doom. “I don’t care about you!” All of a sudden, there was a puff of smoke, and the witch appeared. She pointed at Fred! “The leader goes meaner he will tonight. Stop arguing Fred and Scooby, no need to fight! I’ll turn you into a mean boss with all my might! Beware Mystery Inc. you’re in for a fright!” She laughed, and there was a puff of smoke. When it cleared, both Fred and the witch were gone. “Like, that was creepy,” said Shaggy. “I guess that makes me leader,” said Scooby. “Let’s split up and look for clues. I’ll go with Shaggy so I can keep insulting him.” Scooby and Shaggy walked off. “So Mr. Loser,” said Scooby-Doom. “Okay, that’s enough Scooby-Doo,” said Shaggy. “You’re my best friend in the world! Don’t let the witch change that! She can’t! Please Scooby! Change back!” “No thanks,” said Scooby. Suddenly, Fred walked into the room. “I’m the leader of the let’s get Shaggy group!” he exclaimed. Fred began to walk towards Shaggy. Shaggy backed up against the wall. “Like, help me Scoob!” exclaimed Shaggy. “No,” said Scooby. “Please!” begged Shaggy. Fred punched Shaggy. “Shut up Shaggy! It’s not like you have to force Scooby to do something he doesn’t want to do!” “Ow!” exclaimed Shaggy. “Yeah, don’t be such a loser Shaggy,” said Scooby. “Get him Jones.” Fred reached for Shaggy! “Like, zoinks!” cried Shaggy. The sound echoed across the room and Scooby heard it several times thanks to this. His eyes began to swirl. In an instant, he realized Shaggy was in trouble! Scooby bit onto Shaggy’s shirt and pulled him away. “Like, huh?” asked Shaggy. “The zoinks broke the spell!” “Keep it real,” said Scooby. “Run!” Scooby and Shaggy ran away from Fred, who continued after him. … Daphne and Velma were wandering through the Witch’s Convention. “Wow, a broomstick!” exclaimed Daphne. “Look, it’s a book of spells! This convention’s the best.” “Shouldn’t we concentrate on finding clues?” asked Velma. “No, you should buy our merchandise!” exclaimed a voice. An elderly man wearing glasses jumped out from a stand. “Witch cookies! Witch books! Spell books, cookbooks, book books, books that are related to witches maybe!” “Who are you?” asked Daphne. “Shamus C. Jones,” said Velma. “He’s a famous author.” “That’s right,” said Shamus. “They let me sell my books here so long as I sell some witch ones! Want an autograph?” “Sure,” said Velma. Daphne walked off. “Wow, a witch hat!” she exclaimed. “I like mine better.” Velma walked over. Suddenly, they were knocked over by Shaggy and Scooby. “Guys!” exclaimed Daphne. “What’s going?” “Can you guys get off me now?” asked Velma. She was at the very bottom. “Like, nope,” said Shaggy. He and Scooby were twisted up like two ropes. Daphne pushed them up, and they went back to normal. Daphne stood up. “Like, Scooby got back to normal, but, like, now Fred’s after us!” exclaimed Shaggy. “How can you tell?” asked Scooby. “He didn’t act like Fred.” “The witch must have put you under some sort of trance,” said Velma. “And now for the latest show, Hank the Hypnotist!” announced a voice. The gang minus Fred all sat down. “Hello!” exclaimed Hank. “I’m lucky enough to have been hired to do my tricks here. Today, I shall hypnotize a volunteer from the audience.” “Boo!” yelled somebody in the crowd. “You’re not a witch!” exclaimed Daphne. “Yes, I know,” said Hank. Somebody stepped onto the stage. “You are laughing,” said Hank. The person started to laugh. “You are rolling around,” said Hank. The person started to roll around. “You are punching me,” said Hank. The person starting punch Hank. “Ouch!” he exclaimed. “Oh! That hurts! No! Ouch! Ow! That really hurts! Hey, no! No!” The curtains closed. The audience cheered. They opened back, to reveal green smoke floating around. The witch walked out of it and laughed. Everybody cheered. “Like, zoinks!” cried Shaggy. “Double uh-oh!” exclaimed Scooby, leaping into Shaggy’s arms. The gang all ran off. The chase scene starts. The witch is chasing Scooby and Shaggy. They run out of the building and jump on broomsticks. They fly away. The music pauses. “You can’t actually fly with those things,” somebody says. “Uh-oh,” says Scooby. The broomsticks crash to the ground and the music continues. Daphne is running from the witch. She waves a wand at the witch, but the witch snaps it in half. Daphne continues running, and bumps into Fred. He roars and begins to run towards her. Velma is running from the witch. She jumps above the witch and grabs her wand. The witch roars and grabs it back. Velma continues running. Scooby and Shaggy are running from Fred. They jump into the back on the Mystery Machine. Fred gets in front, presses a button, and the Mystery Machine converts to plane mode. He drives it away into the night. Daphne and Velma run up under the van and watch it go. Scooby and Shaggy look up and see Fred in the van. They begin to pound on the door. The chase scene ends. “Like, help us!” cried Shaggy. “Help us!” yelled Scooby. “Fred, you’re the leader!” exclaimed Shaggy. “Not the witch’s servant! You can fight it!” “Yeah, help us Fred!” exclaimed Scooby. Fred rapidly shook his head, and looked around. “Huh?” he asked. “Where am I?” “Like, in the Mystery Machine, in plane mode, about to crash!” exclaimed Shaggy. “Are we still alive?” asked Scooby. “Yes,” said Fred. He turned the Mystery Machine around and began to land. “So Scooby’s good now, but the witch made me evil?” asked Fred. “Pretty much,” said Scooby, shrugging. “It sucks to be evil!” The van landed, and they got out. Daphne and Velma were there. “So, you guys got Fred back to normal?” asked Velma. Fred nodded. “So, now we need to keep looking for clues,” said Velma. “I, like, think I just found one,” said Shaggy. He stood up holding a water balloon. “What would a witch be doing with a water balloon?” asked Velma. She threw it, and colorful smoke shot into the air. “It’s just a smoke bomb made with a balloon to make it easier to use,” said Fred. “Interesting,” said Velma. “I remember a birthday party a long time ago where they used trick like that.” “Yeah, I know,” said Daphne. “That was my birthday party! Some magic guy dressed himself up like a wizard. I wanted a witch, but my parents thought that might make me sneak out to the Witch’s Convention.” “Here’s something else,” said Fred. “It’s a fan without a plug. It seems pretty powerful.” Fred turned it on, and instantly shot up into the air. He turned it off before he could get too high. “What is the witch doing with a fan?” asked Shaggy. “It’s hot outside,” said Scooby. Cold wind blew, the raindrops were all very cold, and it was a cold night. “Never mind,” he said. “I have a feeling this witch isn’t quite what it seems,” said Velma. “Right,” said Fred. “It’s time to set a trap! And I know exactly who I need as bait.” He looked at Scooby and Shaggy. “Like, no way!” exclaimed Shaggy. … Soon, Scooby and Shaggy were wandering along. “Like, glad we know who this witch is,” said Shaggy. Scooby looked at the Witch’s Convention. “Which witch is which?” he asked. “Like, I don’t know,” said Shaggy. “But you know. You also know who did it. So go sniff the witch out!” “Wait,” said Scooby. “If I can smell the same person in the costume and out of the costume, why don’t we ever solve the mystery that way?’ “Like, yeah,” said Shaggy. “We’ve never thought of it before. Like, that’s a good idea!” Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke, and the witch appeared. She laughed. “Scooby-Doo and Shaggy too! You’re good, but not for long. I’ll make you bad where you belong! Be evil-” before she could finish, Scooby and Shaggy began to sing. “Like, I’m just a funny little Shaggy who comes from Mars!” he cheered. “Oh I’m just Scooby-Doo, oh yeah!” he exclaimed. “We like to sing a song!” exclaimed Shaggy. “Sing it, sing it all night long!” exclaimed Scooby. “Now!” Fred, who was flying the Mystery Machine right above the witch, opened the back and tossed a net down onto the witch. He then threw a pile of smoke bomb balloons. When the green smoke cleared, Fred was right behind the witch. “Time to see who the witch really is!” he exclaimed, tugging off the mask. “Agatha!” “Ruh,” said Scooby. “Just as I suspected,” said Velma. “We noticed that the witch used some great magic tricks. Agatha and Robert had both seen magicians perform, they easily could have figured out the tricks. Next, there was Hank, the hypnotist. Agatha hired him, and secretly learned how it was done so she could hypnotize us. She chose the witch costume to make sure all the customers stayed at the Witch’s Convention, which has been owned by her family for centuries.” “Agatha wanted us to investigate so we could find the witch and she would be able to hypnotize us,” explained Fred. “She kidnapped Scooby to test it, then made sure he’d bring us here. But I have one question, why?” “Because,” said Agatha. “I wanted to join the gang all those years ago, but you wouldn’t let me. I wanted revenge, and I would have gotten it too if it hadn’t been for you meddling kids and Scooby-Doom- I mean, Scooby-Cruel- I mean, Scooby-Doo. Yeah, that’s the one!” … Soon, the Mystery Machine was driving along. “Well gang, now that Scooby’s back to normal and we’ve solved the mystery, who says we get back to the road?” asked Fred. “Shut up Jones,” said Scooby. “I’m the leader,” said Shaggy. “Yeah, you fool!” exclaimed Daphne. “Get out of our town!” exclaimed Velma. “Oh no, they’ve been hypnotized!” cried Fred. He ran out of the van. “Scooby-Dooby-Cruel!” cheered Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer of this episode. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review below! Cast and characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *Witch's Convention Notes/trivia *Scooby isn't the main villain of the episode, he is only bad through half of it, but the episode is named after him. Quotes *“I said, shut it!" - Scooby-Doo Home media *TBA